Timeline of the Atlantic (Alternate Version)
This is a Timeline of Atlantic Hurricane Seasons between the years 2023 and 2070 ' *2028-2032 Will Come This Weekend *2033-2042 Will Come The Weekend of October 19th *2043-2052 Will Come The Weekend of October 26th *2053-2062 Will Come The Weekend Of November 2nd 2023 The '''2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an above average season that Started on Thursday June 1st, 2023 and Ended on Thursday November 30th, 2023 * Strongest Storm: Jose (165 Mph; 927 MB) * Damages: $30 Billion (USD) (2023) * Casualites: Unknown The Names Harold,Idalia,and Margot was used the first time this year which replaced Harvey,Irma,and Maria in the 2017 Season The Names Gert and Jose were Retired and Replaced with ''Gianna and Jace for the '''2029 Season 2024 The 2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active season since 2019, it was an hyperactive season that Started on Saturday June 1st, 2024 and Ended on Saturday November 30th, 2024. Alberto is the earliest category 4 hurricane ever recorded after and it's the Strongest storm for the Month of June. * Strongest Storm: Joyce (160 Mph; 930 MB) * Damages: $115 Billion (USD) (2024) * Casualites: Unknown The Names Alberto, Ernesto, Joyce,and Rafael was retired and replaced with ''Andy,Eden,Jayla,and Ryan ''For the '''2030 Season. 2025 The 2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'was an Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. Most Storms were tropical storms or depressions similar to the 2013 Season but about half the names were Taken. * Strongest Storm: Humberto (TBA Mph; TBA MB) * Damages: $8 Billion (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown The Names Davis,Elaine,Lawrence,and Noah was used for the first time this year which Replaced Dorian, Erin, Lorenzo, and Nestor respectively. The Name Humberto was retired and Replaced with ''Hank for the '''2031 Season. 2026 The '''2026 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the first season were the official start was moved to May 15th It was a Below Average season and it still ended Tuesday November 30th, 2026. * Strongest Storm: Christobal (145 Mph; 947 MB) * Damages: $898 Million (USD) (2026) * Casualites: Unknown 2027 The '''2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was the most active season ever recorded as of 2033 actually it was more active than 2005 It was an Extremely Hyperactive Season that Started on Saturday May 15th, 2027 and Sunday on Wednesday November 30th, 2027, also this year Category 6 was introduced to the saffir-simpson scale. June was more active than usual and it spawned a Category 3 Storm and another Category 4 storm within 2 years. July was Extremely active basically at the end of the month storms were forming every two days on average it produced as many storms as August with a total of 8. August and September were more active than usual for August it produced 8 storms and September produced 10 storms. October was slightly more active than usual also with 5 storms forming during that month. things started to calm down when November and December came and the last storm dissipated on November 5th. Ace counts was well over 550 by early September the main names for the Atlantic was already used up so they started to use greek letters in September. there were a total of 39 depressions, 36 Storms,17 Hurricanes, and 11 Major Hurricanes during the hurricane season weirdly the hurricane season didn't go past the end date like 2005. Most of the Major Hurricanes and or Non Major Hurricanes Stay Away from land. Astronauts from space was amazed the amount of Hurricanes they were active at once. The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was more active than the 2027 Pacific Typhoon Season. On August 1st, 2027 Category 6 was Introduced (Ignore it says Cat 5 for Ivora its actually a Cat 6). Any storm that reaches 190 Mph is a Category 6. * Strongest Storm: Ivora (190 Mph; 889 MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown The Names Claudette,Ivora,Nicholas,Rose, Delta, Iota, Kappa, Omicron was Retired For this year and they were Replaced with Candy, Ivy, Nansmond, Rayleigh for the '''2033 '''Season, for the greek letters they will be used again if necessary but they were Retired for this season still. 2028 The '''2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. * Strongest Storm: TBA (TBA Mph; TBA MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown 2029 The '''2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. * Strongest Storm: TBA (TBA Mph; TBA MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown 2030 The '''2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. * Strongest Storm: TBA (TBA Mph; TBA MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown 2031 The '''2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. * Strongest Storm: TBA (TBA Mph; TBA MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown 2032 The '''2025 Atlantic Hurricane Season '''was an Extremely Below Average season that Started on Sunday June 1st, 2025 and Sunday on Monday November 30th, 2025. * Strongest Storm: TBA (TBA Mph; TBA MB) * Damages: TBA (USD) (2025) * Casualites: Unknown Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Category:Events in the 2020s Category:Events In the 2030s Category:Events In the 2040s Category:Events In the 2050s Category:Event In the 2060s Category:Events In The 2070s